


I wished I could have told you.

by SailorMarelda



Series: SM Daminette  Long Stories [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Death, Declarations Of Love, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Grieving, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love, Visions in dreams, bereavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMarelda/pseuds/SailorMarelda
Summary: Even with help from their new friends and comrades the Teen Titans; after nearly six years of battle, Hawk Moth still eludes Ladybug and Chat Noir.  Until one day...A decision must be made.Please do not read if the topic of death/dying upsets you.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: SM Daminette  Long Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156508
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to read the tags. If I'm missing tags/warnings please let me know. Hopefully, I don't need to give Trigger warnings. 
> 
> Again, it goes without saying, I don't own any rights to the characters/worlds within this story. They obviously belong to their respective creators/writers/companies.
> 
> Again, thanks to ozmav for starting this crossover fandom/ship that some of us can't seem to escape (not that we want to) from.
> 
> Again, thank you to the wonderful people of the internet for filling it up with information, without which I couldn't write stuff (unless I leave the house and go to a library (when they aren't closed due to what's occurring))! I couldn't have written any of my stories without the resources of Wikipedia and Fandom sites, Thesuarus.com/Dictionary.com, and general internet searches.
> 
> The writer humbling requests that you, the reader, suspend your disbelief with this story, because I'm taking poetic licensing with geographical landmarks, the law of physics, cannon etc - but then we wouldn't write fan fiction in the first place if we couldn't suspend disbelief.  
> https://www.oxfordreference.com/view/10.1093/oi/authority.20110803100544310

Marinette awoke groggily, lying on her side on the hard-packed, grass-covered ground. A blond blur laid before her. Blinking her gaze into focus, Marinette realised she was staring at the prone form of a dying Adrien. A quivering hand reached out to rouse her friend. “Chat,” came the plaintive croak. “Adrien, wake up!!!” she said shaking the shoulder closest to her. To think it was her first love, her best friend, who had fought by her side all these years. Tears pooled and threatened to spill. 

Her body hurt. The fight had been long and arduous for the pair. Even though they had years of experience and youth on their side, they were still no match for the obsessive, maniacal villain and his accomplice. Hawk Moth and Mayura finally discovered her identity and kidnapped her from the safety of her bedroom, stealing the Miraculous Box at the same time. They had tortured her; tried to break her to reveal the secrets of the Miraculous Grimoire that Fu had not yet translated on his tablet.

She did not yield.

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

Tikki, having managed to evade capture during Marinette’s abduction, tracked her wielder to the repository beneath the Agreste Mansion. Her fury knew no bounds. She had to quell her temper least she would create a volcano in the middle of Paris, and the destruction that would follow would entertain Plagg to no end. He would be insufferable for the next few millennia – “Tikki, remember yjsy time you lost your temper resulting in an active volcano emerging in the middle of Paris, which then erupted. Trying to steal my Destructive crown? Fun times!” She could see his smug grin now. 

Refocusing on the task at hand, Tikki zoomed to Adrien’s room, hoping fervently that he was there. The Fates were smiling on her today, as Adrien was practicing his piano in the fading light of the spring evening.

“Adrien, quick! You must transform!”

“Tikki!” the late teen asked, aghast that the Kwami of Creation had come to him unchaperoned. “Wait... where’s M’Lady?” concern darkening his features.

“He’s got her, Adrien” Tikki cried, Plagg coming to his other half’s side to comfort her. “Hawk Moth. They found her identity and kidnapped her and stole the Miraculous Box. He...he...he stole Marinette. They have been torturing her. They are torturing her.” The little kwami broke down in tears, heartsick at the cruelty.

Adrien froze at his best friend’s name. He couldn’t believe they had fought side-by-side all these years. How stupidly blind they were. He couldn’t fathom the depth of madness Hawk Moth had reached that he and Mayura resorted to torturing a hero.

“I managed to track them down. Adrien...” Tikki trailed off, unsure at how many more shocks the young man could take this evening. “I tracked them here. Hawk Moth... Hawk Moth is your father, Adrien. There’s an underground repository beneath the house. And...and it houses a butterfly garden and... a stasis chamber. I’m sorry, Adrien. Your mother didn’t die or abandoned you. She’s been here this whole time.” 

Adrien collapsed against the piano and slumped down to the floor staring at the floor; shock at Tikki’s revelations paralysing his body and thoughts. _No. It’s not true_ , his brain refusing to accept her news. 

_Oh, come, come now!_ another voice interjected. _You of all people know how cold and obsessive your father is_. _Is the news of him being Hawk Moth really that surprising?_

Trying to collect his scrambled thoughts, Adrien looked up to the kwamis as they regarded him with sympathy. Drawing a deep breath, Adrien stood, resolve settling on his face, his hands bunching into fists. “This ends now,” he gritted out.

“We should contact the others. The Teen Titans offered their assistance.”

“No time. We need to rescue Marinette before they make her renounce you, Tikki. Because then they’ll have the Ladybug Miraculous. But don’t worry, I’m not the reckless Chat of my youth. I will get the calvary in motion.” I just hope they get here on time. “Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”

🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱

Chat Noir opened his baton and pressed the distress alarm/homing beacon hoping that the Teen Titans would mobilise quickly. _So, Father really is Hawk Moth? Let’s just see what a supervillain gets up to when ignoring his son’s existence._ Using the supercomputer within his staff, Chat hacked into the security feed of the mansion. Isolating the feed to his father’s atelier, Chat reviewed the evidence starting from this morning. Gabriel working at his station, Nathalie comes in, talking excitedly to him. Gabriel’s posture becoming ramrod stiff; turning he approached the portrait of Adrien’s mother. Chat was stunned as his father transformed into Hawk Moth, reached up and pressed strategic points on the portrait and turned to step towards Nathalie, who had transformed into Mayura; the pair gathered on a spot between the workstation and the portrait, and began to slowly descendk as a hidden lift dropped them down into darkness.

_I sure hope the Teen Titans show up soon._

“Adrien, we really should wait for reinforcements,” Tikki advised again. Striding towards the portrait, Chat Noir pressed the activation buttons, ignoring the small goddess.

“Once I distract them, get to her; heal her. We need her,” he said, his voice in a monotone, keeping a tight rein on his emotions in order to do what must be done.

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

They failed. They failed twice; Hawk Moth was now activating the Ultimate Miraculous Wish now that both kwamis and miraculai of Creation and Destruction were in his possession.

Exhaustion from being healed from her torture and the ensuing battle saw a weakened Marinette shakenly staggered to her feet. Her light creamy skin marred with bruises and streaks of blood from healed lacerations, her earlobes ripped and weeping blood from having her miraculous violently stolen from her as Ladybug laid nearly unconscious from her injuries. Marinette’s civilian clothes in tatters, scorched and blood stained from the point of Hawk Moth’s blade and the handiwork of Mayura’s sentimonster.

“Hawk Moth, you must stop! The Wish will only bring further misfortune upon the world” she beseeched. She watched as Tikki and Plagg appeared above their miraculous; Tikki’s sweet face darkened with sadness; anger and recalcitrance evident in Plagg’s screwed up features.

As Hawk Moth finished the incantation the miraculai dissolved and the two kwamis turned in to balls of vibrating energy, each reflecting their personality; warm pink in opposition to the consuming dark. The spheres of energy began to orbit each other; as their speed increased and reached a crescendo, Tikki and Plagg’s energies merged. A pulsating ball of light lit up the repository, as bright as the noonday sun.

Having lived through the physical and magical torture meted out to her, Marinette pressed the camouflaged communicator behind her ear, hoping against hope that it survived her time in the repository. Looking towards the villains who ignored the petite, wounded heroine, Marinette whispered “ _Sauvetage_.”

Within seconds a red and blue blur broke through the ceiling above, sped passed her trembling figure and slammed into Hawk Moth as he reached to grasp the Wish, knocking him into the wall behind and away from the Wish. Mayura turned as a black shadow blasted her with an energy beam. But the villainess remained on her feet and deflected the oncoming green Tamaranian energy blasts. A warm presence came to her and drew Marinette to its side, bring her arm over its shoulder giving her support on her shaking feet. The sound of battle recommencing through the cavernous repository as the Teen Titans came to Team Miraculous’ rescue.

“Blue,” Marinette beckoned the Scarab wielder over. “Get Chat…Adrien… to a hospital. He’s dying.” With a nod, he and Beast Boy attended to the fallen hero.

Looking towards the Miraculous Wish, Marinette said to her supporter, “Robin, take me to it.” Without question the young vigilante assisted her over to the spot where the Wish stood suspended in mid-air, the Miraculous Grimoire and Miraculous Box forgotten on the floor beneath it. Sagging to her knees, Marinette grabbed the Grimoire and frantically looked through it for a reversal spell, while simultaneously working through the translated book on Fu’s stolen tablet, trusting Robin to have her back as she tried to find some way to undo this madness.

Marinette’s heart stopped. _They did the incantation wrong!_ her mind screamed as she looked between the translation and the original. _I need more time. I need to get this out of the city._

Grasping the Miraculous of Protection and Transportation, Marinette order, “Robin, get back.”

“No,” came the uncompromising response.

“Robin, do as I say!”

“No. Your partner is down, I am the alternative.”

“I don’t have time to argue. Superboy!”

The young hero came at her beckoning, leaving the battle between the supervillains, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg. “Take him away,” she ordered.

“Place a hand on me and I’m getting the kryptonite knuckle duster out, Kent,” the young vigilante bit out, crossing his arms, stubbornness radiating off him. “She’s going to do something stupid, as usual, and thinks she’s only one to bear the burden. Dupain-Cheng, you’re not alone.”

Marinette sighed, resigned. “Very well. Wayzz, Shell-ter.” Activating his power, Wayzz enclosed the immediate area, including the three teens within. “Kaalki,” she looked to the Kwami of Transportation. “I need a desolate place.” The kwami nodded in understanding. “Kaalki, voyage.”

Those within the dome disappeared, a strangled sound of rage following them. Hawk Moth finally having been beaten; he just hadn’t accepted it yet.

🦇🐞🦇🐞🦇🐞🦇

Robin blinked against the glaring brightness they were transported into. “Where are we?” he asked, looking round. They stood on a wide expansive plain, the ground so pale it was white. Far off on the horizon he could make out the dark outline of a mountain range. But nothing else to break the view between the group and the horizon.

“The Salt Flats of Utah,” Marinette said sitting down in a meditative position, the Miraculous Box and Grimoire before her. Hunched over she threaded through the book trying to find an answer, a resolution, to the danger she feared she was facing. Making a decision, she said to Robin and Superboy, “I’ll just be a moment.”

“You better hurry, Mari,” Jon warned, looking at the orb of energy. “Whatever that ball of energy is, it’s vibrations are increasing exponentially. So, whatever your gonna do, better do it fast.” She looked at her kind friend and thought, _if only it was you_.

Nodding in understanding, Marinette held the Box in her lap, closed her eyes and lapsed into a meditative state. After mere moments, she opened her eyes and placed the Box on the ground before her. Standing up she stared at the Wish, her back to her two comrades: her stance steady, her hands curling into fists. Turning she walked to Robin, never making eye contact, staring only at his chest as she approached. Once she was in front of him, she heaved a deep sigh and looked up at the young vigilante.

To think it had come to this. Reaching up she cupped his face, a sad smile on hers as he looked down at her quizzically. Pulling his face down to hers she placed a tender kiss on his lips. Damian stiffened at the irregular physical display of affection from his friend. Breaking from the kiss, Marinette gazed at Damian, patted his cheek sadly and said “Safety.” In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Her hair rippled in the breeze of Superboy’s retreat, taking her last love with him. Gazing at the unbroken landscape, Marinette shook herself, steeling herself for what must be done, she turned back to the Wish.

👓🦇👓🦇👓🦇👓

“TAKE ME BACK, KENT!” Robin screamed his body partially over his friend’s shoulder, clawing and thumping at the young hero’s back, trying to stop him. Superboy eventually slowed and landed, allowing Robin to find his feet on the pale, solid ground of the Salt Flats. Turning Robin could see they were closer to the mountain ranges that had teased them on the horizon at the place where Kaalki brought them to.

“What the FUCK is the meaning of this, Kent?” Damian yelled grabbing the front of his friend’s outfit in anger, distorting the insignia of the House of El. Although both friends had finally reached their adult height of over six feet tall, the younger Superboy still had a few inches on the older Robin. Superboy did not react to his friend’s rage, just stared at the ground at his feet. His jaw clenched with emotion. His hands fisting by his side as if to stop him from doing something.

“What she asked me to, Damian,” he murmured brokenly.

“What?” Damian released his grip on Jon’s uniform and stepped back, confusion in his face.

“A desolate place… less collateral damage,” Jon said, still staring at the ground. “She made me promise that if she ever used a coded word, I was to follow the order fully, and without question. This one: Get everyone to **safety**. Even if it meant leaving her behind.”

“That damn fool!” Damian roared. Swerving round his friend he walked in the direction they had come from. Pressing his commlink he started barking orders, “Cyborg, come in. I need you to generate a boom tube for me to Mari…” Damian was stopped in his tracks as a bright flash of light came from Marinette’s locale, a second later he was knocked down by the blast of the shockwave.

Getting to his knees he looked to see the far-off cloud of debris erupt into the sky. “Marinette…” he whispered, eyes widening in shock. “MARINETTE!!!” he screamed in agony to the bleak landscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sauvetage : Rescue
> 
> I've never been to the Booneville Salt Flats so I was relying on the internet. I've taken a very liberal licensing on how big the area is and its description. Where Robin and Superboy land after leaving Marinette is about, in my mind, 10 miles away. Why the Salt Flats of Utah? I googled "desolate places" and the Booneville Salt Flats was on a list. Plus handy locale for later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hard choice to make.

_ The Repository, Agreste Mansion, Paris, Francis _

The incantation had been translated wrong, Marinette realised. She needed to somehow get the Wish away from the city so that if it went supernova the city wouldn’t be destroyed as a consequence. 

Unfortunately, Robin insisted on accompanying her. She wished her secret love didn’t have such a noble heart, nor a stubborn streak. Sometimes, she wished he had continued to treat her with disdain and arrogance as he had when they first met two years before, when they were seventeen. If he had, she would not have discovered the quietly kind, warm, headstrong vigilante Damian truly was beneath his arrogant façade. Instead, as they became friends and comrades, he dropped his defences, allowing her to see his true character. And she fell… hard. If only he kept his barriers up. It would have saved her a year of heartache watching him and Raven as their relationship blossomed into romance. Alas _the heart wants what the heart wants, even that which is worse for it_.

Time was of the essence. Calling on Superboy, Marinette had her backup plan ready should things turn against them. 

🦇🐞👓🐞👓🐞👓🐞🦇

_ The Boonville Salt Flats, Utah, USA _

Arriving at their new destination, Marinette communed with the other kwami. Reaching her meditative state, Marinette entered the dimensional world within the Box and the remaining kwami surrounded her.

“Wayzz, is it as I thought, the Wish’s incantation wasn’t executed correctly?” The little kwami nodded, worry etched on his green face. All the kwamis looked worried. “What if I tried to correct the spell, would that work?”

“It could but the physical repercussions may be astronomical. It’ll take a lot of energy to balance out the force that correcting or breaking the spell may cause. An incorrectly executed Wish without the proper balance may result in total global destruction,” the Kwami of Protection surmised.

“Sass, Fluff, to me.” The two temporal kwami came and landed on their Guardian’s outstretched hands. “Lend me access to the time streams,” Marinette requested. The two looked at each other, silently conversing, then looked to Marinette, and gave a small nod of agreement.

Images of different timelines rushed through Marinette’s mind; different scenarios having different outcomes; further wars and misuse of the Miraculous; the misery and suffering brought to the universe. Her heart broke at the possible futures ahead if she made the wrong choice.

There was only one option. Looking to the kwamis before her, she realised that they knew what must… what needed to be done. “Do you agree?” she whispered, dismayed at the cost of generating that much energy to counterbalance the corrupted Wish: the dissolution of the Miraculous.

They all nodded. “Don’t worry, Guardian. The time has come for one last adventure,” Xippu reassured her.

“Too long have we been bound to our Miraculous. We never meant to become so tethered to the tangible world. We are meant to ripple out through the universe. It is only right that we should return to our natural states, Marinette,” Barkk said trying to console the Guardian.

“And choose who may harness our powers,” Roaar muttered.

“We’ll need Nooroo and Duusu for this endeavour, too,” Wayzz warned.

Marinette began to breakdown. “Why? Why does it have to be this way?” she cried. The kwamis coming to her, embracing her, comforting her, saying farewell. After a time, her tears slowed, as well as her breathing.

“Wayzz, tell them…” she said hoarsely.

“Have no fear, Guardian. They already know.”

“I’m… I’m going to miss you all,” she confessed, finishing on a sob.

They all came for one final cuddle, each whispering a message of farewell to her. “It’ssss time, Marinette,” Sass said. Marinette nodded sadly and closed her eyes.

✨🐞✨🐞✨🐞✨

Opening her eyes, she stared at the defective Wish. She knew only moments passed in the real world while she communed with the kwamis. Standing and turning she began her last mission as Ladybug and the Guardian of the Miraculous.

🐞✨🐞✨🐞✨🐞

_They’re safe_ , she thought, as Superboy did her bidding. “At least someone follows orders,” she grumbled. Oh, how she wished things were different; that she had more time; that Damian had been a free agent; so many regrets for one so young. 

She knew she was selfish wanting one kiss before she goes. Looking back, she hoped it hadn’t confused him or have repercussions on his relationship with Raven. There had been times she wished it was Superboy her heart yearned for; it would have made life so much easier for everyone, but it landed on the grouchy vigilante instead. Maybe later he’ll think it was just a goodbye kiss from one friend to another.

Reaching up she pressed her commlink. “Raven, do you copy?”

“Yes, Ladybug.”

“What’s the situation?”

“The villains have been subdued. Their Miraculai are in my hand as we speak. Starfire and Cyborg are waiting for the local authorities to come to the scene. I’m about to go to attend to Chat Noir. Blue Beetle and Beast Boy got him to hospital in time, but it is best I go to heal him to ensure he survives. Then I must return here; there is a comatose woman in a support capsule who requires healing also.”

Happiness rushed within Marinette. Adrien and Emilie Agreste will be healed. The lost kwamis are safe. The supervillains secured. She could accomplish her mission and go safe in the knowledge that other heroes could now come to Paris’ aid without fear of akumatisation.

“Raven, would you open a portal to me. I need the Miraculai back.”

Instantly a portal opened before her blocking the radiance of the Wish. Through the portal she could see Raven, the remaining Titans and their vanquished foes. Raven handed her the Miraculai but did not travel through. “Do you require assistance?” the young Titan asked.

“No, it’ll be all sorted soon,” Marinette said staring sadly down at the jewellery in her hands. Glancing up she saw relief on the faces of the Tamaranian Princess and the cybernetic athlete. A look of uncertainty flitted across her love rival’s face.

“Marinette…?” she asked cautiously.

Marinette smiled at her. “Trust me. Everything is going to be fine.” With a reluctant nod, Raven closed the portal, leaving Marinette with her final task. Placing the retrieved Miraculai in the Box and holding the Box to her, the last Guardian began her final task.

“Kwamis of the Miraculous Box, arise.” All seventeen remaining kwamis materialised before her. “Now comes the time of my final task.” They moved out to encircle the vibrating ball of energy. Coming to the Wish Marinette held the Box below it. The box began to disintegrate, including the Miraculous jewels within. The kwamis did not react to their tethers’ destruction but they began to glow faintly and become translucent.

_I hope this works_ , Marinette prayed, as she closed her eyes and started working to undo the damage that Hawk Moth had unknowingly began with his ignorance of the Miraculous. All the while fervently praying that somehow her unvoiced thoughts would reach her loved ones.

_I wish I could have told you, Damian… I love you. Please be happy._

_Goodbye, Tikki._

_Goodbye, Plagg._

_Maman, Papa, I’m so sorry._

_I love you._

_Everyone, I love you._

_I will miss you all._

As she reached for the Wish, tears streaming down her face, Marinette sent out one last message to her loved ones: _Au Revoir_.

Touching the orb, the world around Marinette exploded in blinding light.

And then, darkness.

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The heart wants what the heart wants, even that which is worse for it." Persephone, Wonder Woman (Animated Movie), 2009.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers-in-Arms come to blows.

_ The Booneville Salt Flats, Utah, USA _

_Getting to his knees he looked to see the far-off cloud of debris erupt into the sky. “Marinette…” he whispered, eyes widening in shock._

_“_ _MARINETTE!!!” he screamed in agony to the bleak landscape._

🦇🐞🦇🐞🦇🐞🦇

Jon felt the blast of the shockwave, sand and salt assaulting his exposed invulnerable skin, his cape flapping in the gust of wind. On hearing his best friend’s agonised cry for the fallen heroine, Jon collapsed to his knees, the dam of emotion bursting, the tears beginning to flow like rivers. He couldn’t catch his breath, sobs wracking his body. He had loved her; treasured her. She had loved him but not as he wanted to be love; her heart yearned (unbeknownst to the object of her affection) for his best friend. Damian had not seen Marinette as anything more than a good friend, not while his and Raven’s relationship had evolved beyond friendship.

The Miraculous Team had been struggling for years to bring Hawk Moth’s reign of terror to an end. In the end they asked for help from the Teen Titans, as their attempts to contact the Justice League fell on deaf ears. Even with the aide of the other heroes, Hawk Moth seemed to have some sort of protection in place that made it harder to discover his identity; the villain eluding capture for a further two years. And so, the cat-and-mouse game continued until their enemy uncovered Ladybug’s identity and made their move. Ever the strategist, Marinette had prepared coded words for particular people, that, when initiated, certain actions/duties must be fulfilled; without delay; without question.

_“Safety, Jon. Get everyone out. Do not hesitate. Even if you must leave me behind. Do not come back for me. No matter what.”_

_“But, Mari…” he began to object._

_Grabbing his chin so that he would directly into her fierce eyes. “Exactly as I say, Jonathan Samuel Lane Kent! Or you and I and Stomp will be having words.”_

_He reluctantly nodded his head in acceptance._

👓🐞👓🐞👓🐞👓

Jon faintly heard scuffling behind him. He was suddenly flung on his back, his best friend straddling him, shaking him, punching him, screaming at him.

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE ME!?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE HER!?! SHE’S ALL ALONE… SHE WAS ALL ALONE!?!” Jon stared up at the stranger in his friend’s body. Even with his father’s disappearance at his mother’s hand; the numerous threats against his loved ones, Damian Wayne never lost control, not like this. The young hero stared mutely while tears continued to trickle from his eyes down the side of his cheeks, to saturate the dry earth beneath him. “YOU ABANDONED HER, YOU COWARD!” Damian roared into the unblemished, vacant face of his best friend. Rage ebbing, he sat back. Hands coiling into fists on his thighs, his chin tucked to his chest, he sneer, uncharacteristically cruel in his grief, “And you claimed to love her.” 

A spark flashed in the sky-blue eyes, as red as an erupting volcano. Anger twisted the usually jovial face of the Metropolite. One shove to Damian’s chest and the Robin flew back landing in heap a few meters from the enraged half-Kryptonian. “LOVE? You dare speak to me about love?! It was because of her love for you, for me, for this planet and the life on it, that she sent us away,” he roared. “She made me promise that if my coded words were used, I was to follow her orders to the letter, without question, even at the cost to herself. All because of love,” he spat in disgust. “I wish to Rao she didn’t have such an infinite capacity to love. I wish she never laid eyes on you,” he sneered, coming so close to breaking ties with a man who was one of the most important people in his life.

Damian staggered to his feet, clutching the fracture rib he sustained in the shove. “What are you harping on about?” he demanded.

“She was in love with you, you blind moron. I wish she hadn’t, but she did. I had to watch the woman I love, love you from afar and never to betray her feelings to you through action or thought because you are with Raven. She only saw you but loved you enough to not interfere with your happiness. You know, she actually apologised to me once,” he laughed at the memory, breaking on the sob, his hand coming up to slowly to muffle the sound. “I confessed to her in the hope she’d forget about you and give me a chance, and Marinette apologised to me,” he said, still astonished at the anguish she felt for causing him pain with her confession and tender rejection. “She said she was so sorry that she didn’t love me the way I wanted her to. How sorry she was to hurt me in such a way. She knew the agony of unrequited love, not once, but twice, and wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Because she was in love with you, and loved me in her way, she couldn’t bear the thought of you or I coming to harm. And so she made her plans within plans.” Standing up, Jon glared at the confused look on his friend’s face. “Come on. We gotta see if she’s managed to survive this.” Looping Damian’s arm opposite from the fractured side, around his shoulder, holding Damian close to him, Superboy flew at a sedate speed, conscious of his casualty and reluctant to see what happen. 

👓🦇👓🦇👓🦇👓

A wall of dust from the explosion met them at the perimeter. Using his super breath, Superboy blasted the cloud, forcing it to settle to earth. He and Robin dropped a few feet in the air as the sight before them caused Superboy’s power of flight to stumble. A massive, shallow crater, approximately a mile wide laid before them. They were lucky (or maybe it was miraculous?) that the dust cloud didn’t move to encompass the whole world, heralding a global nuclear winter.

Landing in the centre of the crater, which was surprisingly cool, Superboy sat wearily on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, hiding his face in his knees, silently crying for his lost love.

Robin’s jaw clenched, tears slowly making their way from beneath the domino mask, cutting tracks through the dust marring his tan skin. “She’s gone,” he uttered disbelieving. He looked at the downturned jet-black head beside him, and placed a gentle, comforting hand on it. Grieving in tandem with his best friend, until gentle arms of loved ones came and embraced them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I've taken very, elasticated poetic licensing with regards to the Booneville Salt Flats. Maybe someday I'll see them in person...if it's not too hot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to a world without Marinette.

_ Wayne Manor, Gotham City, USA _

Damian awoke to a dull world. 

It had been weeks since the fall of Hawk Moth and Mayura. France reeled at the discovery of whom terrorised them from beneath the mask. Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur and an unnamed 18-year-old accomplice were charged; trials pending.

Parisian society was stunned at the revelations of who wielded the Ladybug and Cat Miraculai; Chat Noir being the villain’s own son. It was hard for the city, and country, to celebrate their liberation because in the end the people mourned the loss of Ladybug; the family and friends of Marinette Dupain-Cheng still in Sorrow’s grasped over the loss of their daughter; granddaughter; friend.

Damian too, mourned. Grieving for the heroine who had stolen into his heart, but he never allowed himself to look too deeply. Raven and he truly fooled everyone with their fabricated relationship. It was a means for the pair to isolate themselves from affairs of the heart; to erect a barrier between the object of their affection and the demons within them; to keep the world safe from their feral selves should they lose control. 

After the loss of Marinette, Raven finally recognised the futility of their actions and confessed her feelings to Beast Boy. As they navigated the waters of ‘first love’, Damian wished his friend well. But his mouth twisted into a self-deprecated wince, too late for his own epiphany. 

There was not a trace of her. Raven, nor Zatanna, nor any of the magic users could find a trace of her or the Miraculous. She was just… gone.

Getting up out of bed he slowly made his way to the bedroom window overlooking the Manor Gardens. He had done little else since his father and Superman came to recover their shell-shocked sons and brought them home to nurse them through their grief. The best friends had barely spoken with each other since… since Marinette. Each working through their bereavement as best they could, with the love and support of their families and friends; some also grieving for their lost friend. The best friends hating each other; hating themselves. Missing her.

Trying to rub some colour back into his wan face, Damian’s hands initially blocked the view before him. Once he stood at attention, automatically reaching down to stroke Titus’ ears, his loyal canine coming to his master’s side to offer support, Damian gazed out to the ground below. 

He became motionless at the sight before him. Sitting under the willow tree sat a petite figure. Her long raven hair flowed down to her waist, framing her face. She wore the sundress he always thought looked best on her. Sapphire burned in her eyes as a smile brighten her pixie face. She glowed like a small sun fighting against the dull, colourless world he had sunk into since her passing. His heart raced, turning he sped out of the room, racing to the site he had seen her, to be with her.

🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇

Racing out to the cold garden he fell at the being’s delicate, bare feet. His eyes disbelieving it was her. He cupped her warm cheeks. “Is it really you?” he whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder the spell would break and she would disappear taking the light and warmth away with her, leaving him in this dismal, colourless world once more.

Bringing her hand up to cover one of his, nuzzling her cheek into palm, Marinette gazed into his tired jade eyes. “Oh, Damian. I never meant for you to suffer from this. I never meant for you to know how I felt about you. My feelings were my own. You shouldn’t feel guilty about not feeling the same. Nor should you feel guilty for surviving or blame Jon in anyway. It was my choice. And my heart could not bear it if you or Jon died. You have so much to offer the world, you just never let yourself realise it. So please, please make amends with him. He loves you so much. I know you love him just as fiercely.” 

Dropping his hands from her face he pulled her from her seat into his lap, holding her so tightly to him. He buried his head in her neck; one arm around her waist the other up her back anchoring her to him. “Uh, Damian, we really shouldn’t…” she began gingerly but when he didn’t move from his position, she shyly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, savouring the feel of him, something she never could have envisioned before.

“It was a lie,” Damian mumbled into her hair.

“ _Pardone_?”

“My relationship with Raven… it was a lie. Marinette, since the moment I met you, you have captivated me. Your wit; your guile; your kindness; your creativeness enraptured me. But such a pure soul could never be for one such as I. So, I distance myself from you, yet like a moth to a flame, pardon the pun, I could not bring myself to exorcise you from my life. I needed you in my life, even for the fleeting moments of normalcy we had, but I had to protect you and myself from bringing you further into my life, so I put up obstacles.”

“Raven,” she said pulling back to look at him, hands link behind his neck, fingers beginning to play with the thick hair. Understanding dawning on her face. “Raven was…”

“The smoke screen I used to ensure we didn’t get too close. Both she and I; we are close, and we do love each other in our own way, but our hearts are pledged to others. There is a darkness within me, within her, Marinette. We feared that if we gave into our hearts’ desires the world would not survive should we ever lose our hearts.” Marinette broke their gaze to stared down at her lap, chewing on her lip anxiously.

Tilting her chin up to meet his gaze again, Damian confessed, “I love you, Marinette. I loved you enough to not want to taint such a pure soul as you with my darkness. That is why I was contented to have you in my life but not a part of it. Yet, losing you still broke me. I feel as if someone has ripped my heart out. I am alive but not living.” Sighing he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her, his arms now wrapped around her waist. Marinette’s hands came round to hold his head, her lips delicately meeting his. Damian jolted back, his eyes wide in surprise. Marinette opened her eyes and looked at him uncertainly, her hands suspended in the air. “Did I misread…?” Her question cut off as Damian’s hands came up to draw her face to his, his lips crashing upon hers. Marinette froze for a moment then gave herself over to the fervour they both had pent up for two years. After an eternity they reluctantly broke apart and fell into each other’s embrace, and silently revelled in their own world.

🐞🦇🐞🦇🐞🦇🐞

Damian’s soul trembled as he knew he had to ask the next question. His face buried in her tresses, hiding away from the world, giving into the childish notion of “If I don’t see it, it isn’t real.” But…

“This isn’t real, is it?” his voice aching with sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it be thus to dream, still let me sleep!"  
> Sebastian, Act 4 Scene 1,Twelfth Night, William Shakespeare

_Damian’s soul trembled as he knew he had to ask the next question. His face buried in her tresses, hiding away from the world, giving into the childish notion of “If I don’t see it, it isn’t real.” But…_

_“This isn’t real, is it?” his voice aching with sorrow._

🦇🐞🦇🐞🦇🐞🦇

He felt her arms tightened around him as if afraid they were about to be dragged apart. “No, it’s not, my love.” His heart would have soared at her calling him her love, but it was tempered with sorrow at what was to come. Taking a shuddering breath, Marinette straightened up in his lap, and looked at his downturned head. She allowed herself the pleasure of running her hands through his thick hair, something she had to clamp her hands down from doing in real life.

Sighing she said, “It took me a while to get here. I’ve been a bit… lost. Plus, it was hard to break through the walls you built up around yourself, and make it through the nightmares you were drowning in.”

“Lost? What do you mean?” he asked worriedly, finally looking to her.

“I’m not sure. It’s the only way I can describe the feeling. I was alone and then you were there. I heard you crying out for me, but you were drowning in grief and anger that I couldn’t reach you. I was lost but suddenly I was able to break through your barriers and now I’m here. However, I feel time is slipping from us, Damian.” Sad sapphire eyes appraised frightened jade ones. “Don’t worry. I’m going to be fine. I had to come, Damian; I had to see you one last time until we are able to meet again in a different time and place. Damian, please don’t close yourself off from falling in love. Meet someone who makes you happy, who you want to spend your life with, have a family with. Don’t shut them out; don’t shut out all those who love and care for you, Damian.” All around them the brightness and colour of the garden began to leech away. Damian looked around, his arms holding on to her more tightly, not wanting her to leave him in this cold world again. “Live. Live for me, my love.” With her final command she kissed him, a calm, sweet kiss of comfort. 

Coldness enveloped him. Damian jumped up, his arms empty and looked around him at the dull, colourless garden. Searching frantically around he screamed “MARINETTE!!! MARINETTE!!!” But his cries remained unanswered. Hunched over, his hands flying to his mouth to muffling the screams of agony and rage fighting to get out.

🦇🐞🦇🐞🦇🐞🦇

In the nanosecond before the world went black, he heard a snarky voice ring out, “Hey, kid. If you want her, come and get her!” and an image of a landscape flashed before him.

⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️⁉️

Damian jumped up out of his sleep, his ears ringing at his screams for Marinette, his nightwear soaking in sweat. Rushing down to the Cave he was thankful that his family were out on patrol. Washing up in the Cave’s facilities, he donned his new Robin uniform. His old one in shreds as his family cut him out of it on his return from Utah, Damian lost in his grief and unresponsive to their helping hands. 

Racing over to the Batwing he began the preliminary checks. As he went to settle himself in the pilot seat for take-off, Alfred appeared. “Master Robin. While it is heartening to see you up and active after so long. Is it wise to be taking the Batwing out after such a hiatus?”

“Alfred, I need to find her!”

“Master Robin, Miss Dupain-Cheng is…”

“She’s not dead! She’s out there!”

A worried Alfred moved towards the computer console. Before he could reach it, an EMP batarang embedded itself in the panel, shortening out the Batcomputer.

“Sorry, Alfred. But I don’t have time for a well-meaning intervention,” Damian said as he closed the cockpit canopy, silently pleading to his surrogate grandfather for understanding. Flying out of the Cave, Robin passed some of the Bat Family returning from patrol, the Batwing barely clearing the bikers’ helmets. He needed to get out of range before they restored the computer and contacted the autopilot.

Winging his way towards the last place he saw his love, Damian felt alive for the first time since the explosion. He sent a message to Jon hoping his friend still read any communique from him; that their relationship wasn’t irrevocably broken. Robin told his story to night sky, hoping a certain teen hero was listening.

✈✈✈✈✈✈✈

An hour out from his escape, half an hour still to go, the Cave made contact.

“ROBIN!!!! WHAT THE EVER-LASTING FUCK…!” Hood, ever the diplomat, was cut off. 

“Robin, turn back. That’s an order,” came Batman’s growl.

“Sorry, Father. But I cannot. I must find her. She’s out there.”

“Damian,” Nightwing’s voice came through the comm, relief and patience ever present. “Marinette is gone. I know you wish she wasn’t. We all do. Little Wing… this isn’t the way to grieve. This isn’t healthy. Please come home. She wouldn’t want you putting yourself at risk like this.”

Alarms started buzzing in the cockpit, the system being overridden, the gearstick jerked out of his hands and started moving of its own accord; the jet turning back, winging its way back to the nest.

“No!” Robin smashed his fists into the control panel. “Red Robin, release this aircraft at once!” he demanded.

“Sorry, Little D. It’s for your own good.”

“Return control to me or you will not like what will happen to this aircraft!”

“Robin, be reasonable,” Nightwing interjected. “We’re worried about you.

“You have 10 seconds to comply. 10…”

“He won’t do it,” Tim murmured to those around him, while he navigated the Batwing on to a return course.

“…9…”

“Son, please listen. I know grief can cause us to do things we wouldn’t normally do…”

“…8…”

“Like become ‘The Night’ and adopt just as dysfunctional…ouch!” Jason’s tirade was cut off, and scuffling ensued between the two eldest Waynes.

“…7…6…” Damian began to check that his straps were securely fastened. 

“I think he’s serious,” Tim said.

“…5…4…” Damian reached for a commlink in the communications panel.

“…3…2… never play ‘Chicken’ with me,” Damian growled reaching for the ejector handle. “…1!” He gave the handle a hard tug and the canopy flew off as he was launched into the night sky. The Batwing continued on its course back to Gotham. The canopy’s parachute unfurled and glowed in the dark. Once the ejection rockets burnt out, Damian and his seat began to plummet to Earth. Thankfully, his parachutes did not fail, and his descent slowed, but he was not out of the woods yet. Checking his wrist computer, he still had 500 miles to cover.

“Any time, Jon!” he muttered.

All the while voices screeched out of the commlink in his ear. He was tempted to remove it just so he could get some peace and quiet.

“ROBIN, COME IN!” Grayson and his father yelled. He could hear frantic typing, Tim saying “The jet is still on its trajectory. Sensors say the parachutes have deployed. He should be fine.”

The only input from Jason was his nonstop cackled. “That was fucking brilliant!”

“ROBIN, RESPOND!” his father’s tone brooking no rebellion.

“I’m here, Father!”

“Thank goodness,” his father sounding unnaturally relieved. “You’re grounded until further notice. No patrols until further notice. And the bill for damages is your responsibility.”

“Father, I’m over the age of 18. Legally, I am an adult; you can’t ground me. Take the cost out of my allowance.”

“Damian,” he could hear his father softly appealing to him.

“You should have listened to me, Father,” he said sounding disappointed in the man he most admired. “I’ll re-establish contact once I’ve found her.” With that, he cut the connection, but his mobile immediately started vibrating in his side pocket, which he resolutely ignored, preferring to enjoy the view of far-off urban lights and the stars as he slowly floated back to earth. Hoping his best friend heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to:  
> https://www.nosweatshakespeare.com/quotes/categories/dreams/  
> http://shakespeare.mit.edu/twelfth_night/twelfth_night.4.1.html  
> for making it easy to find out what the Bard said about dreams and where the quote is from.
> 
> Think I'm getting a bit repetitive in themes/scenes being similar (Am I?) but as long as someone finds it entertaining to read, I'll keep writing my angst/fluff ridden Maribat stories. 
> 
> I especially love Damian's take on "Chicken" (no offense to chickens) in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a bit of mid-air hitchhiking!  
> And someone's been a busy dream-walker.

_ Somewhere in the skies over Utah _

Damian’s seat jolted to a stop a few hundred meters from the ground.

“Cutting it a bit close there, Kent,” he admonished.

“Yeah, yeah,” came the tired response from behind him, holding the jet seat in the air. “I was in the shower when you decided to take your quick trip to the ground floor.”

They lapsed into silence. Damian’s seat started moving forward, continuing on his original trajectory.

“Did you mean it?” came the hopeful utterance. “Is she alive?”

“I believe so. Kent… Jon… I’m not going insane from grief. The dream was too real and the voice and image before I woke… I know it was real,” Damian said, desperate for someone to believe him. “We must reach the site before my father sics yours on to us.”

“Going dark.” With that the pair fell into silence; Superboy increasing his speed, listening as his confused father took a call from a frantic Batman. The Bat swallowing his pride and asking for help because he feared for his son.

👓🦇👓🦇👓🦇👓

_ Booneville Salt Flats, Utah, USA _

Once Superboy set him gently on the ground, Robin snapped the restraints release button and stood. The estranged friends regarded each other, having ignored each other during their bereavement. 

Damian sighed and patted a comforting hand on the taller teen’s shoulder. His immediate reward was a bone-crushing hug from Jon. Damian awkwardly patted Jon on the back. Their relationship strained under their grief and anger, but a spark of reconciliation had ignited.

As they broke apart, they looked around at the desolation from the explosion.

Damian began to make his way to the centre, searching the ground for clues in order to find Marinette.

“Superboy! Robin!” a masculine voice rang out in the dark. “Stop being so reckless. We appreciate that you are grieving Marinette’s loss, but this isn’t helping you and it distresses everyone to see you like this.”

“Dad, will you just listen!” Jon implored as his father landed in front of him.

“No, Jon. This needs to stop. You need to talk to someone. These dreams aren’t healthy!”

Damian turned to see Jon stiffen at his father well-intention urging yet accidental revelation.

“You’ve been dreaming of her, too?” he asked. _I’m not the only one?_

“Since she passed. They’re so vivid. We’re playing video games and she keeps telling me that she can’t reach you. And that you and I need to ‘kiss and make up’. The worse part is when she disappears as if all the warmth is gone out of the world.”

“Boys, come on. We can talk about it when we get home,” Superman said trying to reason with the youths.

“Dad, it’s real. She’s out there… here, somewhere.” Damian left Jon to try and make his father understand what they’ve been going through. As he continued his search towards the centre of the crater, a frisson of electricity ran up his spine. On instinct he started running to the centre, only to run straight into an invisible barrier at full force.

Damian fell back on to the ground. Father and son stopped mid-exchange to see what happened. Damian stood and tentatively reached out to feel for the barrier. Finding it, he started feeling around to gage its dimensions. “Superboy, can you map it out or see it?” 

Feeling the disruption of air, Robin awaited his friend. Eventually, Superboy came to his side. “It’s about 25 metres wide and 25 metres up; dome shaped.”

Contemplating the void before him, Robin said, “We need to get through somehow.” Punching, heat rays, explosions, high frequency blasts, sonic booms; nothing could dent the barrier.

Finally coming to a conclusion, Damian said, “We need to call in magic users.”

At those words, a portal opened up behind them. Out stepped Raven with a pale, debilitated Adrien Agreste.

“Thank goodness!” Superboy exclaimed. “Raven, we need your help!”

“That’s why I’m here,” Raven replied. “Agreste contacted me,” she said indicating the former hero by her side. “We… we’ve been having dreams of…”

“Marinette,” her two teammates finished for her.

The new arrivals looked shocked. “Seems Marinette has been very chat-ty,” Adrien playfully punned. He walked towards the pair, his body stiff. At Robin’s assessing look, Adrien said “Father… Hawk Moth, and the loss of Plagg, did a number on me, but thanks to Raven and the hospital I was able to make it through. Rehabilitation is taking its toll though.”

“I apologise. I have been remised in maintaining contact after…” Damian said grinding a fist into the opposite palm, an indication of his agitation on seeing Adrien, the memories that the French teen triggered. He had ignored everyone, he hadn’t even seen Raven since the battle in Paris, preferring to receive updates through Dick on how his friends and teammates were faring while he was on a leave of absence from the team.

“I know. I haven’t been a good friend either. Just with my mother, my healing and… Marinette… it was easier to remain in my own cocoon of self-absorption. It is only recently when Mother insisted on counselling that certain events began to manifest. One of them being: Mari’s visitations.”

“I take it you two have been having dreams also?” Raven enquired.

Robin and Superboy both nodded. “This is where the voice told me to come to, to get her,” Robin responded. “But there’s a barrier in the way. It wasn’t here before according to the magic investigators the League sent after we went home.”

“So, to find her we need to get through the barrier?” Superboy asked.

“No. The only one who can find her is Robin,” Raven informed them. “He was the last physical binding she left; a kind of homing beacon.” The others looked at each other in confusion. “The kiss, Robin. In her last kiss she willed all the love she had for you. Old, old magic that not even Marinette would have been aware of. You can’t see it, but she’s left a mark on you, a little pink echo of herself amongst your black and green halo; a piece of her soul. And it’s this that makes you the means to getting her back. At least that’s what the voices have been whispering me recently. It is only that you’re here now, Robin, it is all making sense,” Raven informed them. “Damian, you’re the only one who can get through the barrier.”

“But that’s the problem. I can’t seem to get through,” Robin said, sounding defeated.

“That’s where we come in,” Adrien spoke up. “Even though Plagg is gone, I seem to have some residual powers. I might be able to inflict a crack on the barrier. Then Raven may be able to widen the breach with her powers. Thankfully, we have two super strong heroes on hand who could possibly widen the fissure with their bear hands,” he said looking at father and son. “Fate has indeed been busy.”

🦇👓🐱🦇👓🐱🦇

Superboy and Superman stood on either side of the target site in readiness. Adrien stood front and centre, Robin to his side ready to charge forward as the magic wielders could guarantee how long the breach could be held open. Raven hovered behind Adrien at the ready.

Placing his hand on the barrier, Adrien closed his eyes and concentrated. Robin could feel something gather, as if the Earth had drawn a breath in anticipation. Moving his hand away, Adrien pointed his index finger and whispered “Cataclysm.” Unexpectantly a black orb of destruction manifested at the tip of his finger. Slashing downwards, Adrien dropped away from the barrier, the effort in manifesting the destruction draining him. Robin caught the teen and pulled him to the side to sit, giving the exhausted hero his support. But Adrien succeeded – a crack of light appeared in the invisible barrier.

Raven, hands at the ready pointing at the breach, engaged her powers. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos.” Black energy blasted into the receding crack (the barrier trying to heal itself) forcing it to open further. Drawing her hands apart vertically, Raven lengthened the crack and widen it. “NOW!” At her command, Superman and Superboy grasped the edges of the crack and began to pull it wider; blinding light spilled out into the night. It was taking all the Supes’ strength to hold on as the crack tried to reseal itself, even with Raven’s blast still trying to keep it open. 

“Go, Damian,” Adrien commanded. Robin sprinted to the forced doorway; Raven dropped her beam so as not to hit Robin. As he went to move through the doorway of light, he met with some resistance, but didn’t give up, digging his feet in he pushed on through. He toppled over as he broke through the invisible wall, into a world of light. Turning back, he saw Adrien and Raven watching him just as his best friend and his father lost their grip and the doorway closed.

🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱

“It’s all up to him, now,” Adrien said, falling back on to the ground exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, my stories would read poorly if it wasn't for thesaurus.com . If it wasn't for that site most of the word count would be taken up with but...but...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Robin through the Looking Glass (sort've).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Wikipedia, for the following little titbits:
> 
> Obviously the chapter summary is a play on the title of Lewis Carroll's 1871 book "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There". 
> 
> khat - a plain head cloth worn by nobles in Ancient Egypt. A country/culture that worshipped cats? Of course Plagg's gonna like the place and wear their style.
> 
> shendyt - a kilt-like garment worn around the waist, typically covering to the knees.

_Somewhere beyond Time and Space_ (basically, this writer doesn’t know where we’ve ended up!)

Damian looked around. He was in a bright, white void. No ground. No sky. No end and no beginning.

“Hello?” he yelled.

“Took you long enough,” came a grouchy voice from the void. Instantly, Damian found himself in grassy landscape, wildflowers dotting here and there, gentle rolling hills. The brightness of the white void dimmed to an apparent sunny spring day. Turning round he found two figures before him, one taller than Robin, the other a few inches short than him. The taller figure appeared to be a humanoid black cat, masculine in features, wearing a pure white _khat_ upon its head, and a pure black _shendyt_ with gold accents and secured by a gold belt, hung at the creature’s waist. Gold gauntlets flashed in the sunlight as the creature crossed his muscular arms across a sculpted chest. Flashing a grin, Damian noticed the fangs. “Plagg?”

“In the flesh, so to speak,” the Kwami of Destruction said, bringing his arms out and up, displaying his physique, his tail writhing behind him. Recrossing his arms, he looked to the figure beside him. “Sugarcube?”

The feminine creature was cloaked in a sheer red veil from head to toe. A gold band encircled her head, gold antennae protruded up from each side of the band. The figure below the veil was black; splotches of white like the being wore a domino mask broke the uniformity of colour, sapphire blue eyes sparkled up at him from within the white scape. Stepping forward the Goddess of Creation raised both her hands in welcome. After a fraction of a second, Robin placed his in hers and she gently squeezed them.

“Thank you for coming, Damian. I’m sorry for what you and the others have been through this whole time,” came the sweet, cheery voice he knew.

“Tikki, what’s going on? What happened?”

“The Miraculous Wish incantation by Hawk Moth was flawed. If he had tried to make his wish the whole universe would have been wiped out. Marinette recognised the seriousness of the situation, and relocated the danger out of the city and away from Hawk Moth and Mayura, in case they managed to break free from your teammates and reach the Wish. She spoke with the other kwamis after reading through the Grimoire. Fixing and neutralising the Wish required a lot of energy to be expended. Energy that she as a sacrifice would not be enough. Our brothers and sisters volunteered the energy of their Miraculai, which meant the destruction of the jewellery. Between them and Marinette, luckily, their combined powers meant the only damage was the crater that was left behind.” As she spoke other figures began to materialise around him; the other kwamis, humanoid in appearance.

“But Marinette, what happened to her? Why is she in my dreams? In Jon’s? In the others?”

Tikki and Plagg looked at each other. The Cat rubbed the back of his neck, an unnatural awkward gesture from the embodiment of Destruction. “Well, kid. With her mortal body destroyed and let’s just say the spiritual trauma of using up so much energy; it took us a while to find her. Even with Barkk on the trail. We eventually found her wandering through the dreamscape, talking to whomever she could connect with.”

“We had a time convincing her it was us,” Tikki said, continuing the story. “She was adamant to contact you before moving onwards to her next journey. As you know, you weren’t exactly receptive at the time, so she waited. Which turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Her spiritual energy began to replenish itself, and we found that there was still a spark of Marinette left in the mortal realm. In you, Damian.” Reaching out Tikki touched his heart chakra; a swirling black and green aura appeared vibrating around his skin, but above his heart a pink hue pulsed. 

Reaching up he cupped it, felt the warmth of the spark, of… “Marinette?” his voice croaked.

Tikki smiled. “Old magic that my creative bug managed to tap into without her realising. Always the strategist. Sound familiar?”

“What can we do?”

“This,” Tikki said reaching out to extract the piece of Marinette from Damian. It hurt for a moment, and he felt bereft, but his hope surpassed the pain and loss.

Cupping the small piece of Marinette, Tikki smiled as the pink light of Marinette soul illuminating her cheerful face. She kissed the spark that was Marinette, it levitated up and Tikki stepped back as the pink spark began to vibrate and grow into the form of the young heroine. She floated suspended between Damian and the two deities. Removing his cloak, Damian swaddled her petite form, bringing his arms beneath her, her body floated into them and grew heavy. Damian braced as he received his precious cargo, and cuddled her against his chest.

“Marinette?” he whispered, wanting to wake her slowly. No response. Kneeling, he placed her in his lap so that he could free his hand to stroke her cheek, trying to rouse her. “Marinette,” he softly beseeched. Looking up at Plagg and Tikki, fear in his eyes. “Why isn’t she waking?” Then he realised, “She’s not even breathing.”

“Hey, nimrod. Haven’t you read any fairy tales? She died by a spell. So…?” Plagg scoffed sarcastically.

Looking back to his love, Damian shyly dropped his lips to hers. Plagg made some gagging sounds. Tikki giggled. The other kwamis cheered. He felt the precious bundle in his arms begin to stir. Breaking from the kiss he saw Marinette’s face screw up against the light, only for her to bury her face in his shoulders. “Five more minutes, _Maman_ ,” she muttered, and went to sleep. Damian hugged her to him, happiness flooding him.

Tikki came to kneel before them and reached out to stroke Marinette’s cheek with the back of her hand. “Oh, my little one. Thank you for saving us all. You have such a bright future ahead of you,” she promised. “Worry not, the others, Plagg and I will not be far away. After all, no rest for a Ladybug or a Guardian.” Stretching up she whispered a quick conversation with Damian; he nodded in understanding. She stood up and Plagg stepped to her side. Damian stood, readjusting his hold on the sleeping Marinette. He couldn’t resist; he rubbed his cheek against her soft hair, basking in the joy of her return to life.

“Little D, let my kitten know that no, he’s not going insane. He won’t be able to do a cataclysm for a while, not after exhausting himself doing the last one while he was still healing from the last battle, but I’ll be in touch. And I’ll expect camembert!” Plagg demanded. 

“I will.”

“Thank you, Tikki. Everyone. Thank you for bring her back.” All the kwamis smiled in appreciation as the Robin was not known for his civilities.

“Kaalki, would you do the honours.” Nodding the Kwami of Transportation opened the portal to return the young heroine and vigilante to where they belong.

“Don’t forget what I said, Damian. We will meet again.” Looking to the Goddess of Creation, Damian nodded, holding his love closer to him.

“Until we meet again, Goddess,” Damian said bowing to Tikki, as he and Marinette became engulfed in light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On reflection the whole Marinette leaving a piece of her soul/love with Damian reminds me of when Spock, in Star Trek The Wrath of Khan (hmm, wonder if that's on any of my streaming sites - getting me in the mood to watch one of my favourite ST movies), transfers his katra into McCoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did the Robin and his love make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The destruction of the Miraculai, or a wish that they never existed/be forgotten about, isn't a unique topic from this story. Other fanfics have covered it, too, each in their own individual way; I just don't know who did it first to give them credit.  
> But the ones I could remember (short of re-reading my entire subscription list to make note of individual titles - but who has the time?) and enjoyed reading, are:  
> AnjuSchiffer's The Heart Remembers Even if the Mind Doesn't.  
> mistressdemalchance's His Mute Princess

_ The Booneville Salt Flats, Utah, USA _

Jon and Adrien were quietly talking between themselves, the pair wrapped in Superboy’s cloak trying to keep Adrien warm against the night chill, awaiting Damian’s return. Hoping and praying he was able to do the impossible and bring their best friend back. The two had grown closer since Marinette’s passing. Mutual grief and frustration, at others’ lack of understanding what they had been experiencing in their dreams, helped build and strengthen their budding relationship. They became a vital support system for each other, these two young heroes. Superboy even made an appearance at Adrien’s new home in order to cheer on his friend during excruciating rehabilitation sessions. And Adrien held Jon as he cried over Marinette, and the apparent loss of his friendship with Damian, even while the French teen’s heart aching at his own loss at the same time.

👓🐱👓🐱👓🐱👓

Raven levitated in meditation, reflecting on the changes in her life since the battle in Paris and Marinette’s passing. She mourned the loss of a pure soul that placed herself between the world and its destruction. She empathised with Damian over his loss. The pact they made was to avert their hearts being decimated yet Damian still succumbed to the all-consuming grief he felt over losing Marinette, becoming more wounded than angered in his grief. She realised that life was too short to cut herself off from living in the world fully. The joy and contentment she now experienced with Garfield, after admitting to him that she loved him, which, luckily, he felt the same way for her, was worth the risk of rejection and leaving the safety of partial isolation. She knew her future was safe, moving forward, even if her heart does get broken in the process. Raven was strong enough to survive.

🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟

Superman hovered over the site, monitoring the young adults, as he awaited the arrival of Batman and medical personnel from the Justice League. A worried Batman and Nightwing had teleported to the Watchtower to take the Javelin to Utah as a quicker means to reach the Bat’s wayward son. They had left Red Robin, Hood and the others to monitor Gotham and activity around the crater site, which sensors reported a lot of dimension tears and energy bursts. 

Clark was disappointed in himself for not being more proactive in helping his son and the others, for not really listening to his son when Jon began talking about his dreams of Marinette; putting it all down to a natural stage of bereavement; wanting to take things slow rather than push his bruised son. It was hard to see his own child, who was usually a ball of joy and energy, turn into an unrecognisable figure of lethargy and dispiritedness, and the bitterness and animosity between Jon and Damian was unnerving. Clark could never imagine that anything could become between the best friends. Yes, Damian could be acidic in his interactions with Jon, and the rest of humanity come to think of it, but bodies would be on the floor should anyone look at or treat Jon with anything but a pleasant regard. Clark was truly thankful that Jon forged a newer, stronger friendship with Adrien Agreste, but still hoped for his son and Bruce’s that they can reclaim theirs, especially if Damian was able to do the impossible and bring Marinette back. Hope, Kal-El thought thinking on the insignia he wore.

👓👓👓👓👓👓

The arrival and disembarkation of the Javelin’s occupants coincided with a disturbance at the crater centre; Adrien stood, Jon following suit; breaking from her mediation, Raven planted her feet on the ground and came to their side. Even the non-magic users in the vicinity could tell something was coming. The atmosphere became heavy and alive with static. At the centre, they watched as a circle of light was drawn in the ground as if by an invisible hand. On its closing a column of light shot up into the air, such blinding brilliance the gathered had to shield their eyes. As his eyes adjusted, Adrien could make out the silhouette of a masculine figure in the light, who appeared to be carrying a small bundle in his arms.

The column of light abruptly disappeared. There stood Robin holding a feminine form, with long flowing raven hair, in his arms; a patch of grass and wild flowers sprouting at his feet. Robin looked up and viewed his audience, he released an audible breath and staggered, slowly falling to his knees. Superboy was immediately there supporting and guiding his friend and his precious burden to the ground. 

The audience remained stunned as Adrien and Raven flew to their friends.

“Is it her?”

“Is she alright?”

“She’s fine,” Robin answered sluggishly. “She’s just sleepi…” with that the young vigilante collapsed backwards but was caught by Raven.

🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇

_ The Watchtower, somewhere orbiting Earth _

Robin slowly awoke to the sound of monitors, blinking against the overhead light he realised he was in the medical bay of the Watchtower. Turning his head, he saw Superboy sitting in a chair by his side, apparently having fallen asleep while reading a book.

“Good. You’re awake,” came a soft voice from his other side. His head twisting to face the voice’s owner, he spied Raven standing in a dark corner (bit like someone else Robin knows), keeping sentry.

“How long have I been unconscious?” he asked sitting up, bringing a gloved hand up to hold his pounding forehead. Looking down he was still in his full Robin regalia.

“About twelve hours. That trans-dimensional travelling really took it out of you. You’ve never had a reaction like this when travelling through any of my portals.”

“I think it had something more to do with what happened on the other side, rather than the return trip.”

Jon awoke with a start, looking around until he focused on Damian sitting up on the medic bed. Damian was instantly engulfed in a warm hug, which he tolerated well but gently patted one of the arms encompassing him in comradery. Jon stood back, both hands on Damian’s shoulders to survey him. “Damian, I…”

“Not another word, Kent. We were going through our own personal crisis. I am sorry for ever blaming you. I was wrong.”

Jon looked like he was holding back tears and gave a slight nod. A lot resolved in a quiet moment between best friends.

“How is she?” Damian asked quietly, his voice tight with emotion following his reunion with his best friend.

“She’s stable,” Raven informed him. “Yet, asleep.” 

“I must see her,” Damian said as he awkwardly dismounted the bed and proceeded after Raven and Superboy as they left his medical bay and guided him to the place he most wanted to be, by Marinette’s side.

Entering another medical bay, Damian came to an abrupt halt at the sight of his beloved, stretch out on the bed. Holding her hand while resting his head on the mattress, Adrien slept. Damian went to the chair opposite and sat down, taking her unmoving hand lying on top of the blanket he brought it to hold against his cheek while his gaze never left her angelic face. He was conscious of Jon coming to Adrien’s side and rubbing the sleeping teen’s shoulders, trying to rouse him from slumber. Damian heard the pneumatic doors hiss open and closed; Raven giving them some privacy. 

Adrien released Marinette’s hand to rub the sleep out of his hands and stretch, as Jon brought a chair to sit by his side. _Wait…was their body language…? A thought for another time,_ Damian promised himself as he watched the two opposite him.

“Any change?”

“Not really. Every so often she would mumble a kwami’s name but that is it. No sign of waking up,” Adrien reported, yawning at the end.

Shaking himself to focus, Adrien asked, “What happened, Damian?”

“It was as Raven said at the site; I was the key to bringing her back,” he said looked back to her serene face. “Unbeknownst to her, Marinette invoked some ancient magic and part of her soul was left with me, according to Tikki. Oh, Plagg gave me a message: No, you’re not going insane. You won’t be able to use cataclysm for a while because you exhausted yourself doing that small one while still rehabilitating from the final battle. But he’ll be in touch and expects camembert.” Damian looked to the former hero; tears were welling up in Adrien’s eyes who began to rub them with one hand as Jon held the other, the meta human having grasped it when Damian mentioned Plagg. “Tikki also gave me a message but I’ll wait until Marinette is awake and I’ll talk to you…” Damian was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and turned to see his father standing in the doorway.

“Robin, Superboy, Chat Noir…”

“I’m no longer Chat,” Adrien cut in bitterly.

“You will always be, Chat Noir, Adrien,” Batman reaffirmed, turning. Casting an uncharacteristic smirk over his shoulder, he said, “Plus: code names while on-duty. Meeting in the briefing room in five minutes. Raven will watch over Ladybug.” With that the Bat strode off, the door hissing closed behind him.

_ The Watchtower Briefing Room _

Few were in attendance for the meeting; Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman (as emissary for a former Ladybug), Dr. Fate, Robin, Superboy and Adrien. They reviewed the original investigation of the crater site for the young heroes, who were indisposed after the initial incident, and the progress of Hawk Moth’s and his cohorts’ trials. 

_I don’t want to be here_ , was the common thought between the teens.

Next came a review of the recent incident. Dr. Fate stood to address the gathered. “The Miraculous are no more. I have communed with Tikki, and the Kwamis are in agreement that this is as it should be.”

“But what if we need the help of a Miraculous in the future?” Wonder Woman asked.

“Fate has decreed that the time had come; the universe was too dangerous to have the Miraculous in it, so the Kwamis are now free from their earthly anchors. The Miraculous Grimoire and any record or copy of it has been destroyed by a mysterious entity. I surmise it was Plagg’s, the Kwami of Destruction, doing. Probably to ensure that the knowledge of creating Miraculai is lost to history.” 

Adrien chuckled at this. “Yeah, it was Plagg. No doubt about that. They probably don’t want to end up with another Nooroo/Duusu incident and by wiping out the instruction manual on creating a miraculous, they’ve ensured that.”

“However, that doesn’t explain how Adrien was able to manifest cataclysm without the Cat Miraculous,” Superman spoke up.

“There has been some…residual side effects from the dissolution of the Miraculai,” Dr. Fate stated. Looking to Robin, “I believe there was a message for the young Guardian and her partner. But that is for their ears alone and not for this panel’s consumption. If they wish it to be known, then they will address the details with whomever they wish. However, they should know that we, the magic users of the Justice League, are here to support them through this transition of change.” Robin could feel his father’s gaze upon him, and the young vigilante determinedly kept his eyes averted from the elder.

The com panel announced an alert; “Raven to Adrien, she’s awake.”

🦇🐞🦇🐞🦇🐞🦇

Without a word, the three teens left the briefing room and raced to the med bay. 

Marinette was sitting up and conversing with Raven. She looked awake and refresh with no aftereffects of her transition.

When the three entered she looked to them and a warm smile spread across her face. Raven looked to her two teammates, a look of concern on her face. “Adrien, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked raising her arms to be embraced. Adrien flew into them, relieved that she finally returned to them. Robin and Superboy’s jubilation apparent on their faces.

Raven stepped to her teammates and indicated to step outside with her. Unease dimming their relief and joy at her quiet demeanour, they followed Raven out, leaving Adrien to be reunited with Marinette.

🦇👓🦇🌟🦇👓🦇

Moving away from the closed door to a nearby corner the three gathered. 

“Look, I don’t know what the problem is but there’s something wrong with Marinette.”

“What do you mean,” Robin asked, his body tensed in concern over his love.

“I personally scanned her. Her mind is intact; her soul is whole; she doesn’t have any physical injuries. She remembers most of the battle, and what…what Hawk Moth did to her. But for some reason her relationship with the Teen Titans has been altered; her memories of us have been dampened and tampered with. She remembers interacting with us but on a professional level, she does not remember any personal stuff; not the times when we socialised; our civilian identities. She…” Raven hesitated, looking between Robin and Superboy, then down at her clasped hands as if what she was about to impart hurt her. “She doesn’t remember loving you, Robin.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Robin has lost his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Take care! Stay safe!  
> 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

“ _She doesn’t remember loving you, Robin._ ”

_ Wayne Manor, Gotham City, USA _

Damian sighed, waking to a sunny day beaming through his bedroom window. Another day without _her_ by his side. Getting up, he stretched and walked to the window looking out over the Manor Gardens. He became motionless at the sight before him; under the willow tree sat the stone seat, empty. Heart aching, he turned to his en-suite to shower and dress for the day, reflecting on events two weeks ago.

🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇

_The Watchtower, somewhere orbiting Earth_ (Two weeks before)

Robin held a tight leash on his emotions at the news of Marinette’s amnesia. Superboy’s entire being radiated sadness and he reached up to squeeze Robin’s shoulder in commiseration and support. Raven advised not to stress Marinette out at present; so, the professional boundaries had to be maintained. All three turned to stare at the closed door and began to slowly make their way to doorway. As it opened, they heard Marinette exclaim:

“Wait. Really? I suppose. You are Chat Noir!”

“Was, Marinette.” Her bright face dimmed, sadness and guilt radiated off her.

“I’m sorry, Adrien. I had to destroy the Miraculous or else the world would have been obliterated. They’re gone and we didn’t get to say goodbye,” she said tearfully.

“Shh, it’s OK, Marinette,” Adrien said sitting by her side to draw her into a comforting hug. “It had to be done.” He began to stroke her hair, trying to soothe her as she cried for their lost friends.

“Actually,” Robin said, stepping forward. “I have a message for you both. For your ears only.” He had to clamp down on the urge to go over, push Agreste out of the way and embrace her, himself. Turning to Raven, he asked, “Can you cast a spell so that Marinette, Adrien and I are party to this private conversation; no magic, electronic surveillance or super hearing allowed?” At her nod, Robin moved to sit by Marinette’s bed and Raven cast a dome of shadows over them. Robin mouthed something to the two outside of the dome and Superboy cocked his head finally getting what he said. Pointing to his ear and shaking his head, he said, “We can’t hear you.” Satisfied that it was private, Robin turned so that only Marinette and Adrien could see his face.

👓🦇🐞🐱🌟🐱🐞🦇👓

“Ladybug, Tikki said that along with the Miraculai sacrifice, you ended up being sacrificed, too, as the conduit for all the energy. The energy was so great that your soul, along with your body was shattered into particles and scattered throughout the dimensions that it took a while for you to regain your spiritual form. By the time Tikki and the others found you, you were dream walking through some of your associates’ dreams. However, a spark of you remained in the mortal realm, that is how we were able to get you back…”

“A spark of myself? How could that be?” she asked confused.

“I don’t know the specifics, but you left a piece of your soul here using archaic magic, according to Tikki and Raven. As I was the last person by your side at the end, I became the holder,” 

Robin finally looked at Adrien, who’s facial expression spoke loudly “We all know why you became the bearer. What the Kwami is going on?!” 

“This spark of your soul was what enabled us to find you. You had remained wherever you were long for your soul to reform and grow stronger after the trauma it sustained. You began to contact us, that is myself, Agreste, Superboy and Raven, through our dreams in order to initiate a rescue mission.” 

It hurt him to see her cuddle into Adrien’s side, the blonde’s arm coming around her in support. Adrien looked over at Robin guilty. Swallowing passed the lump in his throat, Robin continued. “Not to bore you with the details, but it took a group effort to get through the barrier into the dimension where the kwamis were waiting for us. With her powers, the Goddess of Creation was able to restore you to life from the spark you left with me. Tikki wanted the pair of you to know that even though the Miraculai are gone, the Order of the Guardians needs to be restored. You shall remain the Great Guardian, Marinette.”

“But how?” confused she looked to Adrien, who looked to her equally confused. “We don’t have Miraculai to protect.”

“With the destruction of the Miraculai, the kwami were released from their tethers,” Robin replied. “Ergo they were no longer bound by the rules set down by the early Order. Now, they can choose their wielders. In fact, some have already soul marked their wielders, such as you, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Haven’t you wondered why you could still utilise Cataclysm?” Robin asked looking pointedly at Adrien.

“And they are not bound to blindly obey orders that are contrary to the ‘good fight’. Another Hawk Moth will not be able to use a Miraculous for negative purposes again. It will take time but they are with you always, Ladybug. You just need to recuperate and then begin your duty anew, building a new Order. Tikki said there will always be a need for a Miraculous Hero or Heroine, it will just be without a piece of jewellery from now on. She said Dr. Fate will be of assistance with this matter. Furthermore, with regards to your civilian life. Plagg is currently destroying relevant memories and Tikki is creating/altering a new outcome for the battle in order that your secret identities were never revealed to the public and the enemy. Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were innocent bystanders during the battle at the Agreste Mansion. Adrien was healed by modern medicine; Raven’s assistance in his healing is now removed from public knowledge. Unfortunately, Dupain-Cheng’s injuries were more severe and magic in nature, thus she required mystical healing and Ladybug had to squire her away. Basically, the only memories that will remain intact are ours, Superboy, Raven’s, the Teen Titans and whomever knew of your identities prior to the last battle, and those on the need-to-know. Making the resumption of your civilian life, Ladybug, easier. Trust me, it’s not easy trying to explain that you’re not really back from the dead.”

Standing up, he straightened his uniform. “Oh, one last thing. Put your hands out and cup them together in front of you.” The pair on the bed did as instructed. “State your kwami’s name, then say ‘Come forth’.”

Cries of delight ricocheted off Raven’s dome of shadows as Tikki and Plagg materialised at the end of the summoning spell. Signalling he had finished to Raven, Robin strode out of the med bay, once he was released from the magical enclosure, without looking back.

His heart breaking with every step.

_ Wayne Manor, Gotham City, USA _

And he never looked back.

Adrien, the Titans and the Justice League agreed to maintain the status quo with regards to Marinette’s fractured memory. As Tikki foretold, only a few remembered the true sequence of events following the fall of Hawk Moth and his cohorts. Marinette had resumed her civilian life with ease as her death did not occur in the living memories of the public. Her family and friends overjoyed to have her return from her ‘recovery’, escorted by Wonder Woman as an emissary for Ladybug.

Ladybug and Chat Noir began their physical and mystical training with appointed tutors through the Justice League and had began debuting as associated members of the League, while simultaneously rebuilding the new Order of Guardians. 

Damian was happy for his love. Although it grieved him that her love for him was a sacrifice of her rebirth, which only he and Tikki knew; it was nothing compared to the grief and despair that swallowed him on her death. _Better to live in a world with her in it than without her_ , he thought. And yet, his heart ached at the sight of her any time they met at Titan Tower or at League facilities.

🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇

_I need air_.

Going outside to the warm sunny garden, Damian tossed the ball for the excited Titus. Eventually he found himself sitting alone on the same stone seat beneath the willow tree where Marinette had visited him in her dream walking travels.

Mentally, emotionally drained, Damian hunched forwarded holding his head in his hands wishing he could revert back to a time his heart did not beat for another; that he wasn’t weakened by separation. He sat that like for an age, until he sensed a presence before him. Lifting his head, he was startled to see the Marinette from his dream sitting on the grass before him, wearing the exact same dress as before, her bare feet tucked under her.

At his perusal she smiled, eyes sparkling with mirth and energy. “Why so glum, Little Robin?”

“No matter how much my heart sings that you are alive and well in the world, my love, it grieves me that I cannot be by your side as I would wish to be.” Her face bloomed into a shade of red that put roses to shame. “A fool, was I, thinking I could close myself off from loving you. Yet, you stole my heart, like a thief in the night. But then, you were stolen from me by death and I could not reach you. I carried a piece of your soul within mine and now that you have returned whole and hearty, I live in a cold world for it, knowing you can never love me as you did. I’m overjoyed, my love, you have returned to the world of the living, however, I’m selfish enough to wish your love for me wasn’t the price and that you loved me again.” Reaching out a trembling hand to caress her check. “And my greed tortures me in my dreams once more. This isn’t real, is it?”

Smiling the apparition before him reached up to cover the hand caressing her cheek. “You tell me,” it said as it swiftly grabbed the hand’s little finger and pulled it down.

“Ah! That hurt!” Damian exclaimed withdrawing the injured hand and looked down at it, then at the being before him. “Marinette?” he exclaimed, disbelief in his voice.

Stretching up the heroine, real in flesh and blood, cupped his face and drew his head to hers to place a soft kiss on his lips. Leaning back, she gazed into his eyes. Damian was stunned, immobile. “Do you think I wouldn’t find my way back to you? When I began my rehabilitation with Tikki, every day, missing memories and the feelings that were intertwined with them, would return. I slowly began to remember my love for you, and what you said in the dreamscape. Not that falling in love with you anew wasn’t an option, idiot,” she lovingly berated him.

“MARINETTE!!!” Yelling for joy, Damian launched himself at her, the couple rolling around on the ground. Coming to a stop, he on top of her, Damian rained kisses over her giggling face. Giggles echoing around the garden as kwamis, in their miniature forms, flitted around the garden, rejoicing at the reunion playing out before them.

Bracing himself up, Damian looked down at the impossible. “I love you, Marinette,” he said earnestly.

“I love you, too, Damian.” 

A voice faintly rang out from inside the house, sounding suspiciously like Damian’s best friend. “Ask her out, you idiot!” Followed closely by another, in French, “ _Put him, and us, out of his misery and ask him out already!_ ”

“Marinette, my love, life, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend and go on a date with me?”

Reaching up to bring his lips to hers, just as their lips met, Marinette replied softly, “ _Oui, mon amour_.”

Then the pair lost themselves in their embrace, ignoring the sounds of cheers, applause and gagging from their unintrusive, nosey audience, both mortal and immortal.

👓🐞🦇🐞🦇🐞🐱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading this story.😁
> 
> Usually I know how the story starts and finishes, with a few scenes in between thrown in. Then struggle to write the story to connect and flow smoothly and readably.  
> Not this time! 😆 This time I had no ending in mind. 😅🤯  
> Hopefully, it doesn't read too plotholely or convoluted; that you got the jist. 🤔😬
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr account (same name) if you're on tumblr. It's usually just me rambling about my fanfics or liking something - because I sure don't have a talent for drawing. Wish I did.   
> No discord a/c. Have enough issues using tumblr (I have 4 or 5 followers but can only see 2 (1 looks like a spam a/c) - Go figure!).   
> Toodles!!!💖


End file.
